Escape Timing
by I'm just a person now read 66
Summary: They tell me I'm special. They call me special. I would say so, too. And since I'm very, very special as everyone says, special has a very unique touch to it that only I can understand its crude way. Why? Oh, because I'm special, that's why. And being special...why, it's very mental-driving. You know, people tells me I'm special, and then do you know what I turned to? Oh...special.


**Escape Timing**

**Chapter 1**

**"Special"  
**

_Tick...Tick...Tick..._

_The seconds, the minutes, the hours...days, weeks and months. It is such a waste to spend them worthlessly. The wind that sent shivers to my spine died down. I didn't know how I'd managed to survive. I intended that I would be dead. Who wouldn't? Everybody was hoping I would be. But those amber eyes that always pierced through me, I would miss them…Those chocolate locks, those very delighted eyes…I would be very grateful if he were to die with me. But that would be selfish—but I was always selfish. Even from the beginning of life. My life is selfish. I am selfish. But then, he begged to differ. He was such an idiot. And I am now to die. Such delight to people._

_'Death…what a wonderful word to say in a very disastrous world…right?"_

* * *

_My life is worthless…_

"Sakura!"

_I'll be damned if I survived…_

"Sakura!"

_I'd be in hell right now if I wasn't saved…_

"Sakura!"

_By…_

"Sakura!"

_Such…_

"Sakura!"

_A damnable…_

"Sakura!"

_Idiot._

_Right, Syaoran?_

* * *

It was half past ten. The sidewalks were empty, the street was empty, and the park was as dilapidated as ever. It was a perfect place. I stood on one of those boulders that kids used to play with, clad in black and hair up-done, with merely a gun by my side. Oh, that would be a problem to people, but not to me. I am a trained spy for my master, Clow Reed. I wouldn't be alive right now if it weren't for him. Clow Reed - no, Master Clow Reed has done everything he can do to give me shelter and food, and now I am his puppet, his very loyal and trust-worthy puppet. The puppet that never leaves his side, forever and more. And nothing else.

Master Clow Reed is a very kind man, kinder than my own father. He doesn't make me feel like I'm special, unlike what my father did. He makes me feel like everybody and calls me at a preferred nickname. Much like 'DADDY' didn't. In fact, I never did prefer any treatment from that idiot of a father. My mother, much less. They say I'm very special, so special that they can't do anything to stop me from running away because they think I would have a better life without them. Why am I so special? I don't know. But they weren't my true parents, I am very sure of that. Ever since Touya-nii died, all they do is call me 'special'. Why, because Touya died then that makes me special? They're sick, disgusting. At first they told me that I won't be called special. They called Touya special too, and then he died, they turned towards me. Like they expect something from me.

You might not understand me but I have no intentions that you would. I don't think that anybody would understand me, after all, I'm special, aren't I? I am such a lunatic. Such a sick lunatic in a disgusting world.

I spat at the ground. My eyes were still glued to somewhere I don't know. These eyes have something wrong with them. It's like they have a mind of their own.

As time began to move, I began, too. It's weird none of them showed up. I was looking forward for them to. Well, I guess, expect the unexpected, huh? I stood on top of the boulder, then jumped off, leaving crumbs of stone behind me. Passing by rows of different playthings, I stopped in front of the old merry-go-round. Ah, that takes me back...especially when it is marked by some idiots.

_"Mommy, Daddy! Mommy, Daddy, let's go to the pony ride!"_

_"Sure thing, special. Anything you want."_

_"Daddy, why do you call me special?"_

_"Because you ARE special, special."_

_"But didn't you call Touya-nii special, too?"_

_At that point, his face turned grim and he looked at mother in such a manner that only they both know. People would think that I made something wrong, but what could a nine-year-old say something that was wrong? Talking about their brother is definitely not an option._

_"Special, you must never talk about your brother again," Mother said._

_"But why? Touya WAS special wasn't he?"_

_"He was, yes."_

_"Then why are you mad at him? Isn't he an angel?"_

_"Listen, Sakura, you're brother was NOT an angel. He was a little brat that ruins people's lives. You must not talk about him ever again. Do you understand me?"_

_"But you called him special. Why?"_

_"Sakura, there are times when you have to stop asking questions. Now, if you don't stop asking questions, you will, and trust me, be like what your brother is now."_

_"Honey, stop. Let's just enjoy the ride. Nothing more, okay?"_

The only thing that I've seen in their faces were pure fear and nothing more. What, were they afraid I'll know that they killed him? Yes. They were pretty much afraid of me. Afraid that if I knew, they would have to kill me too. Afraid that their plan for me will no longer be able to work. And the latter had been done when I ran away from home. They didn't even stop me, that was what I was confused about. Maybe if they were to stop me, they could kill me. Maybe because they have something else planned for me. And so I found Clow Reed who offered me a deal. I would have to kill those who were his enemies in exchange for a normal life. That went well. How I found him must remain secret.

Or else...

"Ah, Sakura-san, pleasure to meet you here, as expected." The tip of a gun pressed unto my side of the head. Tch. What a lame intro.

He continued, "I know how much you've been through, Sakura-san. In fact, I have been through it myself too. Such a small world, eh?"

"You don't know what I've been through, Hiiragizawa."

"Oh, I don't? What a nice theory. I know everything, Sakura."

"Then enlighten me on how I could escape from your grasp." Ah, sarcasm, welcome back.

"You couldn't fool me like that...Kinomoto."

"Oh, and you can't fool me either." I knew he felt that I'm pressing my gun against his guts. He slowly took his away from me probably telling me the same. I did, but clicking the trigger is much more fun, right? Such lunatic ways to kill.

His body fell from the force that exerted to him. Wow, one down in less than five minutes. Nice, another record. I smirked at him. He wasn't the one I'm supposed to protect master from. But I'm sure he could tell me a lot more from them.

I went up to the limp body. He was squirming and struggling as I hold his nearly-cold arm. I smirked again. "Now, Eriol, be a dear and tell me what you know. Didn't you say that you know everything, right?" He kept struggling. This guy is annoying. I raised the gun and he stopped. Good, he understands. "Now, I repeat, tell me what you damn know or this wouldn't end pretty."

He pressed his lips into a thin line. Oh, he doesn't want to, eh? "I am not getting any younger here." I raised the gun again and pressed it on his chest. He squirmed ever so lightly and I chuckled.

And finally he decided to crack. God, that was hard. "Why do you even want to know?" was the first sputtered out.

"To save my beloved savior, obviously." Nonchalantly as I said this, he frowned. What, it's wrong?

"Oh, a repayment, I see. Clow Reed's his name, right?"

"Shut up! I'm doing him a favor to at least save him."

"Why do you want to save that bastard anyway? He's filled with lies, betrayal, even."

"SHUT UP! He's not a bastard! He...he's not filled with lies...I...He saved me, from when I was young...And up until now, I'll try my best to repay that favor." I tightened my grip with the gun. "So, it's either you help me or die."

He seemed to think about this for. For a couple of minutes, it felt like a year. "Is it worthy to choose the latter?"

I smirked. I was confused, but not as amazed. "If you have a reason, yes."

"Well..."

I creased my forehead.

"I choose neither."

His gun pointed at me. He sat up, glasses were crooked yet I think he could see fine. He smirked.

"You know, I could hit that gun if I want to," I said.

"I'd like to see you try."

"You asked for it..." I positioned the gun to his hand. He didn't seemed frightened at all. Wow, he must be as insane as I thought he would be.

"You sure you want to do this?"

"Why you afraid?" I taunted.

"Less likely."

"Then it wouldn't hurt a bit." I readied the trigger. He smiled. Weirdo.

"You'll kill me, no?"

I stopped for a bit. Was I going to kill him? No, I need him. But then, Master would be mad. I don't want Master to be mad.

"It depends if you don't tell me about them."

"Either way, I'd be dead."

"Dead is...a wrong word. I'd prefer banished from this world."

"We're not in the 1700's anymore, Sakura."

"Yes, and if you don't tell me, I'll kill you, bit by bit."

"But you still need me."

"There's a thing called 'hacking', Eriol."

"Okay, fine, you win." I smirked. What the hell is his problem? First he's sentimental, then he's giving up. If he were me, I'd fight me like a man. He's such an idiot. I positioned the gun again. This time, it was on his chest. He kept his hands at his back. "But, let me just tell you one thing: GOOD-BYE."

"What - AAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH HHH! PUT ME DOWN!" Two men carried me to a black van. Eriol stood up dusting his blood-stained shirt as though he wasn't even shot. He smirked at me. He showed me a mat he placed on his chest, the bullet was there. I'm pretty sure my eyes widened at the size of big ripe apples. No. I failed. I failed. I failed.

I failed.

I failed.

I FAILED.

I failed.

_I failed._

_I FAILED._

**_I failed..._**

**_no..._**

* * *

**Author's Note: Hi! This is my third CCS story. I deleted the first one so...welll...anyway, if this sucks, please tell me. I'll delete this if you want to. T_T.**


End file.
